Snow Day
by Kat Reguba
Summary: After Mac leaves for London, Stella takes care of the team. But who's taking care of her? SMacked eventually. Chapter 8 is up!
1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note: **_This is my first CSI: NY fic, and my attempt at a multi-chapter. Just my thoughts on what happened while Mac was in London with Peyton. AU for episode 4X01.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_All characters belong to CBS and the show's writers. Any similarities with another fic is unintentional._

_

* * *

*Well, Mac was right about one thing, the cleaning crew was very unhappy.* _Stella Bonasera mused, thinking over the past few hours. The bomb set by Detective Taylor had done its job, and done it well. Remains of the lab, the bomb, as well as the two robbers were currently being cleaned up, as she and the rest of the team waited on news about Adam and Danny. Lindsey was pacing across the waiting room, worried and angry. Hawkes watched from his seat beside Stella, occasionally glancing over at Sid on his other side. Flack had been held up by protocol, but promised to be there as soon as he could. After Mac and Payton had left the lab, they hadn't been seen since. Feeling a light vibration in her left hand Stella looked down at her phone. _*Sinclair. Probably wanting to know what happened.* _

Standing she moved away some before answering "Bonasera."

"Detective Bonasera, I've just received a leave of absence request from Detective Taylor, effective immediately. You are now in charge of the crime lab for the next ten days. Succeed, and it may be permanent." Before she could reply the line went dead.

"Sinclair." She explained to the team's questioning looks. "I'm in charge until Mac gets back." Was all the Greek detective said before resuming her seat.

"You mean he just left?" Flack had entered during the call, and he was looking at her. "That's it, no call, no nothing?! Does he even know about Danny and Adam?" His voice started to rise, but was stopped by the look received from a nearby nurse.

Too tired to do anything else, Stella just nodded "Yeah Don, Sinclair had to tell me, said he just received the paperwork. And I doubt he does, unless anyone has talked to him or Peyton." Looking around she searched the eyes of her team, each of them shaking their heads no.

Any further conversation was stopped by the doctor that entered the room. They all stood, hoping for good news. "Are you here for Mr. Adam Ross and Detective Danny Messer?" Dr. Irving asked, looking at the ring of people around her. After a moment the tall, curly headed woman spoke. "Yes we are doctor. How are they?" "Mr. Ross sustained superficial injuries, the cuts and burns have been treated, and will heal on their own over the next week or so." She read from the chart, as the team breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Detective Messer's injuries however were much more severe. He cracked several ribs on both sides, three of the fingers on his left hand are broken, and he suffered a slight concussion, in addition to the black eye, split lip and other injuries congruent with a beating. It will take time for these to heal, especially the broken fingers." Again the taller woman spoke. "How long before they can leave?" Glancing down at the file again, the doctor answered "Mr. Ross can leave today, if he has someone to stay with him. The burns on his hands will make daily tasks difficult, and the dressings will need to be changed regularly. Detective Messer will need to stay here for a few days for observation, but he too will need someone to stay with him."

"Can we see them now?" Lindsey finally spoke up. "Detective Messer has been taken to room 324 on the third floor, though only one visitor at a time."

At Lindsey's torn look, Sid smiled gently "Go ahead Lindsey, I know Adam will understand." With a fleeting smile she rushed towards the elevators that would take her to the third floor. He turned back to doctor "Thank you Dr. Irving, is there any way we can see Mr. Ross?"

"Mr. Ross is ready to go now, but as I said someone must stay with him. Otherwise he must remain here." A nod from Hawkes, his decision made "I'll stay with him doctor and make sure everything is taken care of." Dr. Irving smiled "Very well, he'll be out in a few minutes." With that she disappeared back behind the double doors.

"Doc, you didn't have to do that. I was gonna offer too." Flack said, with Stella and Sid voicing their agreement. "Well, I figured it may get a tad awkward if you took him Stel, plus I know how to change bandages and what to do if anything happens." He explained with a shrug. Not bragging, just facts. There was no arguing with Sheldon's logic, so the others merely nodded "Well let us know if you need anything."

Stella smiled before turning to Flack "So Don, what's the word on our Irish gang?"

"The one leading the attack on the lab was the same one that shot their boss. Long story short, they're all going away for a very long time." He couldn't help but smirk before continuing "All the coke that was at the lab is now in the possession of the DEA, since the tests were completed before everything happened. Oh, and they got the guy out of that drawer you stuck him in Doc, and he's now officially claustrophobic."

Hawkes fought a smile as Stella and Sid frowned. "One of the guys came down to the morgue, probably following the blood trail left by his buddy. After I snatched Adam's I.D. off the guy, I stuck him in one of the empty drawers and placed a cabinet in front of it. Had to make sure he wasn't going anywhere for a while." The good doctor explained.

"Wow, sounds like you guys had a fun time." A voice from behind them commented. As one they turned to find Adam standing there, his hands bandaged and one of the more severe cuts on his face stitched closed.

In two strides of her long legs, Stella crossed over, giving him a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "You alright? How do you feel?" She asked as she stepped back to allow the others room.

"Yeah...yeah...a little sore, but okay. How's Danny?" He asked, watching for their reactions.

"He's doin' okay, some cracked ribs, three broken fingers and a slight concussion, but he'll make a full recovery. Lindsey's with him now." Hawkes informed him, then continued "Adam I'm gonna be staying with you for a few days. You're going to need help since your hand is immobile at the moment."

The lab tech's eyes grew wide "Thanks Doc, bu..but really, you don't have to do that, I'll manage..an...I'm sure you have other.."

Stopping him with a raised hand, Sheldon explained "Doctors orders Adam. And even if they weren't, that's what friends do, they take care of each other. So you're just going to have to deal with it." Leaning in closer, he whispered "Besides, I didn't want you to have to face Sid's creepy place by yourself with nowhere to go."

Adam gave a half laugh "Yeah...definitely not…thanks Doc."

Straightening, Hawkes looked at Stella "I'm gonna go ahead and get him home Stel, you'll let us know if anything happens?"

She nodded "Of course. It'll probably be a few days before we can get back into the lab, but I'll call if anything comes up. Get well soon Adam, the lab couldn't run without you." The now lab supervisor smiled, immensely glad he hadn't physically suffered anything beyond superficial wounds. Those were easy to heal. The emotional ones would take much longer. He offered a shy, almost stuttering one in response as he followed Hawkes out the door.

"Well I believe it is now my turn to bid you adieu, I'm sure my poor wife is anxiously awaiting news." Sid now stood, turning to the other two in the room. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call. And let me know if there's anything I can do to help get the lab running again."

Stella gave a half-smile to their resident pathologist "I'll do that Sid, but for now it's just waiting on the cleaning crew to finish up." He nodded, grabbing his hat before exiting through the doors to the outside world.

As he left she sank into a nearby chair, elbows on knees and her head in her hands. She had completely forgotten about Flack until he dropped in the seat beside her. "You doin' okay Stel?" Raising her head to look at him, she nodded slowly.

"Yeah Don, just trying to process everything that's happened. Helluva day huh?" The woman just barely managed a smile, and she was sure Flack saw right through it. Her mask was slowly crumbling under the weight of the day's events.

All the blue eyed man beside her could do was nod. "Yeah. Look Stella, how 'bout we call it a night? Lindsey's with Danny, Hawkes is taking care of Adam. It's almost midnight, and I know we both had an early start this morning. Lemme drive you home, tomorrow's gonna be here all too soon."

Stella couldn't help but smile at her friend, a real one this time. "Since I'm currently too tired to argue, I'll have to agree. But I'm gonna let Lindsey know we're leaving first." She said, pulling out her phone.

"Hey Lindsey, its Stella. Yeah, Adam's alright, Hawkes is going to be staying with him for a few days though. I'm about to leave, but let me know if there's any change or if you need anything."

"Thanks Stella, but Danny's parent's are here now, so I'm probably gonna head home for a few hours before I come back. They're only allowing family right now, so there's not much I can do. But his mom promised to call me with any changes."

"Alright kiddo, and don't worry, he's gonna be fine." With exchanged good byes they hung up as Stella stepped into Flack's car. The ride to her apartment was silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Pulling up in front of her building, Flack threw the car in park. "Thanks for the ride Don; I'll let you know if anything happens. And you need to get some sleep too."

With a slightly flippant 'Yes mom' he watched her leave, making sure she got inside before he drove off. But despite his agreement, he couldn't sleep at the moment. His mind was filled with angry questions, ones that could only be answered by a man he had once called friend, who was half a world away.

* * *

_Please review!  
_


	2. Dr Sid Hammerback

**A big thank you and shout-out to ****Dragonflys-Girl and her story ****Snapshot 121 – Anthropologically Speaking for granting me a look into the mind of our favourite ME. And for all those who reviewed the first chapter, you're the reason this got posted so quickly. **

**A/N: My first attempt at writing in first person, hope everything makes sense.

* * *

**

It's after midnight when I finally arrive home, even much later than a normal overtime shift. Though in all fairness, today has been anything but normal. Coming up the walk I notice the lights are still on in the kitchen with a mixture of remorse and gratitude. I know Marie will be waiting at the table with a cup of coffee for both of us, ready to hear about my day despite the late hour. For over twenty four years this has been our routine, and I'm sure I couldn't sleep without it. Going over the day's events and hearing her comment on them keeps me from dwelling on the things I cannot change, even when I desperately wish to. Which reminds me, our anniversary is next month. I make a mental note to seek Stella's advice on the matter. Over the years I have developed a certain instinct about this type of thing, but the twenty fifth anniversary is a milestone, and I intend to make it memorable.

With a start I realize I have been standing outside my own door for some minutes, lost in my thoughts. Stepping inside the familiar sounds of a chair scraping across the floor followed by the sound of liquid splashing reach my ears as I hang up my hat. Allowing them to lead me to the table, I offer a tired smile and kiss on the cheek to my wife, taking the offered mug while we are seated. For a moment we merely sit, basking in each other's company before I begin my tale of the past day. Everything prior to waiting on news of Danny and Adam at the hospital are second hand, based on the stories of the others. Sheldon and Stella's recount of defending the lab, and Danny's brief report of what happened at the warehouse, told by Lindsay. During all the action I was waiting outside with Dr. Driscoll, chatting about the weather and other small talk. I conclude with the trip to the hospital, and the prognosis for our injured friends.

Watching her process this information, I cannot help but notice the crease between her eyes appear, a sure sign something is off in my story. As if reading my mind she asks "What happened to Mac? You mentioned nothing about him being at the hospital with the others."

During these retellings of the lab's goings on, Marie has developed an extremely accurate ability to decode and predict a person's actions. She knows that Mac should have been there, and would be in the story, if doing nothing else than pacing until the news came. I am unable to hide a look of what I know is sadness and anger cross my face, and on some level I do not wish to. "Mac left with Dr. Driscoll for London, apparently she asked him earlier in the day and he accepted."

Understanding the meaning behind my words and look, she sighs "I take it then that he does not know about Adam and Danny. And you're upset at his hurried departure."

As usual, my beautiful wife has managed to hit the proverbial nail on the head. "I am happy that he has found someone new, especially someone as wonderful as Dr. Driscoll. But for him to leave now, after everything that happened, it just isn't like him. And what's more is the mess he's left for Stella to clean up…"

Before I can continue with my rant, her hand finds mine on the table top. "Sid, there's nothing you can do to change Mac's actions. For now all you can do is be there for Stella. I know she's a strong person, but even strong people need support. When he returns from his vacation, _then_ you can lecture him." For a moment I wonder why she stopped me, usually I am allowed to fully vent before her comments are given voice. Then my eyes find the clock hanging above the stove, the hour hand now dangerously close to two a.m. I kiss the back of her hand in apology before taking our mugs to the sink. Our nighttime routine is quickly completed, and soon she succumbs to slumber's embrace. Sleep is elusive for myself however, as my rant continues in my head. The lab was partially destroyed by the bomb set by Mac, and now Danny is out of commission for at least a month. It will be longer before he can fully heal, perhaps another month. Poor Adam may never recover from his emotional wounds, and the ones on his hands will ban him from the lab for some time as well. A little over a year has passed since Stella's boyfriend attempted to kill her, and less than three weeks ago she discovered her HIV status. I still remember the look on her face as she informed me of not knowing, and her concern that I should get myself tested.

Though I do not know the feelings of those around me, my coworkers have become a second family. My position is somewhat vague, but I prefer to see myself as the eccentric uncle. Someone everyone goes to for advice, the one who will tell you things your parents won't. Mac and Stella are obviously the parents, with the younger CSI's as their children. I know there is nothing but deep trust and friendship between the senior investigators, but there are times when their actions and fights mimic an old married couple. Now however, I cannot help but think that Mac has abandoned his partner and children, in a mess that is partially his fault.

Soon my thoughts begin to slow as sleep over comes me. In the morning I will follow this train of thought further, but for now, my main concerns have been voiced and answered. This is enough for now, the sandman's pull is stronger than mine and I fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**I took some liberties with giving Sid's wife a name and how many years they have been married. Originally Flack was going to be the second chapter, but Sid is such an amazing character that I decided to allow him first shot. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Lindsay, Hawkes, Adam

_Author's Note: Meh, I'm not really all that happy about this chapter. But when I started writing this I vowed to do everyone's reactions, in first person, and I'm going to. Not entirely sure I did them justice though. Oh and I apologize to all those that were confused by my last chapter. Lindsay, Hawkes, and Adam are the narrators in this chapter. Flack and Stella's thoughts should be up soon._

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did.  
_

* * *

I told Stella I was on my way home, just so she wouldn't worry. And part of it was true, now that Danny's parents were here, I felt odd being in the room with them. I'll go home soon, but I can't stop watching him through the door. It should be me lying there in that hospital bed, not him. He took my shift, and because of it he received a beating that's left him fighting for his life. My gaze has attracted someone else in the room though, and soon Danny's mom is standing in front of me.

"So you're the Montana girl we've heard so much about huh?" I can't help but smile, Danny obviously got his tact from his mother. There's nothing judging in her tone, actually she sounds amused. Apparently he's talked about me to his parents; I'm worried about exactly what they've heard.

"Yes ma'am, I am." That was all I wanted to say, but guilt has an odd way of changing things. "Mrs. Messer, I'm really sorry about what happened. Danny took my shift; it was supposed to be me in that warehouse not him. I don't blame you if you accuse me of this, it's my fault." With my impromptu confession ringing in my ears, I turn to leave hoping to salvage some of my pride.

A hand on my arm stops me. "Lindsay, I don't blame you for what happened to my boy, and you shouldn't either. Because I know if it had been you in the warehouse, Daniel would have driven himself crazy with guilt, worse than what you're doing now." She gives me a kind smile, and I give her a weak one in return. "Go on home; I know you've had a rough day. As I said, I'll call you if anything changes." Knowing it will be pointless to argue I nod, glancing one last time at Danny before I leave. Once on the street I hail a cab, giving the driver my address as I climb in. The ride is quiet, traffic almost non-existent at this late hour. I'm grateful for the calm, allowing my semi-fried brain to process the day's events.

After Peyton and Sid told me about the situation at the warehouse, I jumped into a car without a thought. At that time no one had known that the lab was under attack as well. Stella and Hawkes had filled me in as we waited. I can't believe they defeated such a well planned out robbery. And with no casualties. Well, almost none. According to Stella, parts of the lab are missing completely, while others are badly damaged. I have a feeling it will be sometime before everything is replaced.

Mac leaving so abruptly surprised me, so much that I thought they were joking. Until Flack's angry outburst and Stella's tired answer brought reality crashing down. He must be really serious about Peyton then if he's willing to leave the lab in such a mess to go on vacation. Danny told me once that Mac had missed 5 days of work in the seven years he's been running the crime lab. Now ten more days will be added to that five. Suddenly all the anger I'd been feeling towards Danny for taking my shift is directed at Mac. How dare he leave us all in this?

By now I realize the cab has stopped. I pay the driver and get out, slowly making my way up to my apartment. My thoughts turn to my earlier outburst. The lab is destroyed, and what does Mac do? Drops the situation in his partner's lap and jets off to England with his girlfriend. I have nothing against Dr. Driscoll; in fact I rather like her. Or I did, before all this. I know it's wrong but I partially blame her for all this.

A tired sigh escapes my lips as I enter my flat and I make no move to stop it. My mama once told me that there was no use getting worked up if you couldn't do anything about it. For the first time since I moved to New York, I'm glad that Montana is in a different time zone. It's after midnight here, but only after ten there. As I dial the familiar number I trade my work clothes for a t-shirt, climbing into bed as the line connects. "Hey mama. No everything's not okay, and I could really use some advice…"

* * *

Adam and I don't talk as we leave the hospital. It's only after we're in the car that I break the silence. "Your place or mine?" The question does its job and I'm rewarded with a small chuckle from the man beside me.

"Your place would probably be better, mine's kinda a mess. And I don't have anywhere for you to sleep. All I've got is a couch." He replies, ducking his head in embarrassment.

I hadn't thought of that, assuming he would have a bed for him and a couch for me. Pulling out into traffic I head for his flat first, allowing him to pick up some essentials before going home. Once there I pull the couch out into a bed and make it up. "Bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left. You're welcome to anything, just let me know if there's something you want." Slowly I see him nod, eyes darting around the room. Automatically I realize he's checking to make sure nothings there. It angers me that this has happened, and especially to him. We've only worked on a few cases together, but I've gotten to know him pretty well.

"Thanks Doc, but right now I just wanna get some sleep. Long day ya know?" Now it's my turn to nod

"Alright. Like I said, you're welcome to anything here. Make yourself at home; I'll see you in the morning. Call if you need anything." I say, heading off towards my own room. It's not going to be an easy night for either of us, and I doubt Adam will get any sleep at all. After changing into my sleep pants, I head to the kitchen under the guise of getting a glass of water. In reality I'm checking up on Adam, and see that he's already in bed, snoring softly. There's a glass on the end table, along with medicine bottles. I'm glad to see he's taking his pills. Apparently one is to help him sleep, seeing as he's already out. Hopefully he stays that way, as he said; it's been a long day. For all of us, but him and Danny especially. I finish my drink and quietly head back to my room. Originally I had thought that sleep would evade me, given the adrenaline I'd been running on all day. But I am grateful when my eyes close almost instantly as I lay down.

* * *

As Hawkes goes to his room, I quickly change into my pajamas and grab a glass of water from the kitchen. Reviewing the medicines given to me by the hospital, I take the ones I'm supposed to and crawl into bed. Footsteps in the hall signal the doc is coming back down the hall. Rolling over I burrow under the sheets and pretend to be asleep. I know he's worried about me, but I'm not that bad, not compared to what happened to Danny. He leaves and I roll to my back with a sigh, wondering how the lab is.

The nurses were gossiping about an explosion at the crime lab, and I want to know just how much was damaged. Some were even saying that Detective Taylor was the one who created and detonated the bomb. There's no way Mac would endanger the lab like that, unless something big was happening. And I'll believe he didn't do it until I see evidence that he did. It still doesn't explain why he wasn't at the hospital with the others, though gossip has given me a lead on that too. Apparently after blowing up the lab, he left on vacation with his girlfriend. Again, I can't believe Mac would do that, create such a mess then just leave it.

It seems one of my meds is a sleep aid, because suddenly my mind goes blank as everything goes black. With the last of my consciousness I pray for a dreamless night, but I know it's not true.

Hours later I wake up in a cold sweat, bolting up in bed. Around me the sheets are tangled, some completely on the floor. It takes me a moment to remember that I'm in Hawkes' apartment, not my own. Snippets of my nightmare flood my mind as I look around for a clock. There's one on the mantel, mockingly announcing it's after five in the morning. I listen for a sound that I've woken my roommate, but quiet surrounds me. That's one thing I've gotten good at, not making a sound, no matter what dream I'm having. Dad was a bully, and didn't like it when his sleep was disturbed, for whatever reason.

I know I'm probably not going to get much more sleep, but I lie back down and try. Tomorrow I'll ask Hawkes what happened, and if we can visit the lab. If what I've heard is the truth, then I want to see it for myself.

* * *

_Let me know what needs to be fixed!_


	4. Flack, Stella

**Author's Note: Ugh, not entirely happy about this chapter either, but I feel its better than my last. Let me know how I've done!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to or affiliated with CSI: NY.  
**

* * *

I waited until the light came on in Stella's apartment before turning the car back on. She waved from the window as I drove off, knowing I wouldn't leave until I knew she was alright. Silence enveloped the car, the radio off as I mulled over my day. It had started early with a raid that involved me staring down the barrel of a gun before I'd had my first cup of coffee. Then everything went down again when Danny called me. God, the sound of his voice had been enough to put me on edge. I didn't need him to tell me something was wrong, I'd already been out of my chair once I picked up the phone. And until we found the gas company equipment, I'd known nothing about the situation at the lab. Stella and Hawkes had given me a brief summary as we prepared to search for Mac.

Remembering the cause of the explosion makes me grip the wheel harder, my knuckles turning white from the strain. The team hasn't been allowed inside yet, but it's estimated that a good third of the lower lab is destroyed. How could he do this?! Blows up his own lab, a place that was his second home and then just leaves on vacation with his girlfriend! And what's worse is that he dumps all of this in his partner's lap without so much as a thank you.

It's probably a good thing that I can drive home in my sleep, because I've made it here without realizing it. Too angry to use the elevator, I quickly climb the five flights of stairs to my apartment. Going inside I begin pacing, there's no way I'm going to bed this mad, even if it is after midnight. Logic takes control then, and I head for the bedroom to get rid of my clothes. Boxers have been my sleepwear all my life, and there's no point in changing now. Flopping down onto my bed I roll over and stare at the ceiling, hoping my racing thoughts slow down before the sun comes up.

I mean, how dare he?! Danny's in the hospital, unconscious until who knows when, Adam won't be able to work for at least a week and he doesn't know because he's too busy to check on his team. He didn't even call to say he was leaving, made Sinclair do it for him. Sid said that Peyton had asked him before everything went down, and he didn't accept until after the explosion. There was no way he was packed to leave, the man couldn't pick up the phone to say bye or ask about the situation? Really, how low can a guy get? Yeah, it's been awhile since he had a vacation, and that's all fine, but taking one now? Who knows, maybe he set the bomb so he'd have an excuse to leave.

With Lindsay and Hawkes taking care of the others, it's up to me to look after Stella. Realizing my new responsibility slows the thoughts in my head considerably. She's already been through hell, with Frankie only a year ago, and now her recent HIV scare. The rest of us only found out after her test results came back, but she told _him_ right after it happened. A bitter chuckle escapes me before I sigh. Stella Bonasera is not the type of person that will ask for help, and she'll be too busy taking care of the others to take care of herself. I'll never be able to live with myself if something happens to her; she's like my sister now, part of my family. And I will kill anyone who hurts my family. Even if that person is someone I once considered a friend.

Sitting there in the waiting room with her had been tough, even exhausted from a hellish day, she still managed to put on a front for everyone. I don't know all the details of her past, but for her to be that strong, it must have been horrible. Tomorrow I promise to go over and check to make sure she's alright. There's a breakdown somewhere in her near future, and I just hope I'm there to catch her when it happens. I've only seen her close to broken once, sitting in the hospital with her after she was attacked. That nearly broke my heart, and it took everything in me to stay calm as I asked her what happened. And I pray that I'll never have to see that again, because I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself.

* * *

Knowing Don is waiting for me, I quickly make my way up to my apartment. He won't leave until he knows I'm okay, so I head for my bedroom and wave from the window. With an answering salute and smirk he pulls away from the curb, merging with the minimal traffic. Smiling I close the blinds before undressing, ready for the hot shower I've been needing ever since the sprinklers came on in the lab. God only knows what's in those pipes, and I'm grateful as the warm water cascades over me. For the longest time I just stand there, my mind processing the past twelve hours like I would a crime scene.

We were called in to the warehouse after the crime boss was discovered in the truck dash. I still have no idea how they managed to stuff him in there, even after watching the body being removed. Cause of death was easy to determine, the guy had a hole in him that you could see through. To be honest it was pretty cool, in a somewhat morbid I-sound-like-Sid kind of way. Peyton was only called in for technical reasons…and for Mac.

Thinking about my partner causes me to sigh, resting my head against the tile in front of me.

I had been the first to discover that they were together, though it had been by accident. It had been a few weeks later that they finally told everyone, and I had added my congratulations to the other well wishes. Really, I'm happy that Mac found someone, and in some ways I think it's partly because of me that he has. Losing Claire had broken him almost beyond repair, and I hope that I've done a decent job. Hopefully Peyton can continue what I started.

The water has started to cool off, and so I quickly shower before it gets to freezing. Toweling off I don a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before crawling into bed. My thoughts however, refuse to allow me any sleep. I know it's pointless to resist, so I follow them where ever they may lead.

On some level this omission on his part is understandable, Mac Taylor may be the most private person on earth. But on another I'm hurt that he didn't tell me. There is nothing between us except a deep trust and friendship, so I have no problems with him dating Peyton. Other than me, she's the only person I've seen who can go toe-to-toe with the former Marine and hold her ground. For that alone she has my vote. I've watched them together, and I must say, they're good for each other. He's smiled more in the past few months than he has since 9/11. That earns her another mark of respect in my book.

And I know that she had no idea what today would hold, but their trip couldn't be postponed for a day or two? Neither of them knows about what happened in the warehouse or that almost half of the lab is gone. And frankly, I have no intention of calling to let them know. Mac hasn't had a day off in six years, and is in serious need of a vacation.

But I would be lying if I said that watching him walk away hadn't hurt more than it should. For some reason it took me back to my days at the orphanage. The sisters would dress me in my best dress, and attempt to do something with my unruly curls. My bags rested on the floor beside me as I waited to meet my new parents. And then I would be sent back to my room to unpack. When I was younger I never knew why. As I got older though, I slowly figured it out. No one wanted a skinny Greek-Italian girl with wild hair. Looking out the window I could watch them leave, my chest tightening as the realization hit me.

Slowly I drift off to sleep, my dreams mirroring the thoughts that were still circling around my mind. Except this time, instead of watching my would-be parents walk away, I sit there watching my partner. But despite the difference in faces, the pain was the same.

* * *

**Let me know if I should continue or just let it die.**


	5. Phone calls and decisions

**Author's Note: Alright, here's the next chapter of Snow Day. Sorry that Stella's chapter was so angsty, but I couldn't have everyone mad at Mac, even though he totally deserves it. So here's a little Flack Stella friendship as an apology. **

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this. It really helps me find the motivation to continue when my muse is being uncooperative. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything, not even the DVD's...  
**

* * *

The day after the attack was a bit of a whirlwind for Stella. She had awoken around nine, by her cell phone ringing. It was Lindsay, reporting that Danny had woken up and was already complaining about having to stay in bed. According to the doctor, it would take about six weeks for his ribs to completely heal, and about a month for his fingers. He could work during that time however, as long as he was restricted to a desk job and short shifts working in the lab. But under no circumstances was he allowed out in the field, much to his annoyance.

Stella laughed at Danny complaining in the background, glad he was okay. Clean up crews were still working on the lab, so it would probably be another day or two before they could go back. Danny was being released that afternoon, so she went ahead and gave her permission for him to come back whenever he wanted, but that he had to obey his doctor's orders.

Only twenty minutes had passed before her cell rang again, but this time the number displayed was unknown to her. It turned out to be Jordan Gates, the mayor's aide. As a thank you to Mac for helping her out some years before, she had convinced the mayor to speed up the rebuilding of the crime lab. If her estimations were correct, it would be up and running at full capacity in a few days. Stella was barely about to form an appropriate thank you before the other woman had brushed her off, saying it was the least she could do.

The next phone call thankfully waited until the Greek detective had managed to get breakfast and a shower out of the way. This final call filled her with dread; Sinclair wanted to meet with her in his office as soon as possible. Which is why eleven o'clock found her at the precinct, trying to calm her nerves as she prepared to meet with the chief.

An hour later Stella had escaped, though no less shaken than she had been at the beginning of the meeting. Her mind was so distracted that she almost ran into someone, and only a strong pair of hands on her shoulders prevented her from doing so. Whoever she had collided with was taller than her, and as she looked up, she couldn't prevent the slight sigh of relief that escaped her.

Detective Don Flack was staring at her with a confused look on his face. "Stella? What are you doing here? I didn't think there were any cases out."

Instead of answering his question right away, she asked "Do you wanna go grab some lunch? My treat."

Now he was more than confused, concern also flitted across the detective's clear blue eyes. "Sure, there's a deli down the street I've been meaning to try out."

Their walk was spent with Stella relaying her morning and the first two phone calls she had received. He was amazed at Jordan's gift, and extremely glad Danny was going to be alright. His earlier question went unanswered until they had grabbed a seat and ordered: turkey for her, corned beef for him.

"Alright Stel, what's going on? You were pretty shaken back at the precinct, did something happen?" He asked, his concern coming back full force.

His companion sighed, trying to organize her thoughts. "Yesterday when Sinclair called to inform me that I was in charge of the lab, he said that if I didn't mess anything up, it could be permanent. That's why I was there today; he wanted me to know that his offer still stood. After the whole Dobson thing, I think he's looking for any excuse to get rid of Mac. And blowing up the lab didn't exactly earn him any points in his favor."

When she finally met his eyes, Flack could see how badly this was affecting her. Sinclair's declaration was practically forcing her to choose between the job that she loved or her best friend. It was now his turn to sigh, because what he was about to say had the potential to hurt her even more. "Stella, I'm going to be honest with you, I don't think you really have a choice in the matter. Mac made his decision when he left with Peyton, that he's okay with putting things before his job, and before his friends." There was a touch of bitterness in his words, and he fought to remove it. "You won't be betraying him if you choose your job over standing up for him. But..." he reached across the table, taking one of her hands in his. Her eyes flicked down for a moment before meeting his again. "Whatever you decide, know that I'll be here and so will the rest of the team. Families may have their disagreements, but in the end, they always support each other."

They broke apart as the waitress brought their food, and the next few minutes were spent in silence. Flack was starting to worry that he had said the wrong thing and upset her further. As he opened his mouth to apologize, she nodded. "You're right Don. This city still needs the lab, and if he is willing to sacrifice it so easily, then maybe it's time for someone else to take over. I've done all I can for him, and it's time I start looking out for myself instead." Unconsciously she brushed her hands together, as if removing something from them. Both knew that it wouldn't be easy to remove something that was so ingrained in her life, but if anyone could do it, Stella could. Her mind drifted to her dream last night, and realized that now she would be the one doing the leaving, instead of being the one left behind. But there was no way that he could feel anything close to what she had felt, which made the decision even easier.

The conversation slowly turned to lighter topics, including a bet between the two detectives on how long Danny would last on desk duty before he was pleading to be let back out into the field. Stella was confident the Staten Island native could last two weeks, while Don was sure that it would only be a few days before the begging started. Shaking on the ten dollar amount, the two couldn't help but laugh. There was no rush to leave after they finished lunch; phones would be ringing if they were needed.

Eventually they left, though work wasn't their current destination. Next to Mac, Don was Stella's best friend, and it had been far too long since they had chatted this long. It was good to know that he would be supporting her through what she was silently calling 'Mac's abandonment', of not only her, but the lab as a whole. All too soon they were back at the precinct, Flack stating that he needed to get back before Sinclair decided to promote her to his position as well. With a mock slap on his arm, Stella reached up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You're a very good friend Don Flack, and I'm lucky to have you." He smiled as they parted ways, knowing that he was the lucky one. There were few women in the world like Stella Bonasera, if there were any at all. And seeing as she considered him one of her good friends, well that made him one of the luckiest people on the planet.

* * *

***Sigh* Don't you just love Flack?**


	6. Total Support

**Author's Note: First, thanks to Apollo199199 for pointing out that everyone was mad at Mac about the bomb without reason. Hopefully Stella's response is an acceptable reason. Second, thank you to everyone who reviewed. If something's not right, or doesn't make sense, let me know. I may have left something out of the story, or assumed everyone could read my mind and knew what I was thinking. Third, fear not, Mac will be coming back soon! Probably within the next three chapters I think, unless something comes up.  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything… **

* * *

Two more days passed since Stella's meeting with Sinclair before the team was allowed back into the lab. The current head of the lab had called everyone into the large conference room, and was now calling for silence.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for coming in today. I realize that the last few days have been stressful, and it means a lot that you have returned." Stella said as she stood in front of the assorted lab techs, detectives, and medical staff. "I also understand that a variety of rumors regarding the event have been circulating. Please help in stopping these rumors by spreading the truth. If any of you have questions, ask them now. Truth is what we strive to find here, and I want everyone to be clear on the facts." She paused, looking out across the crowd. From her perch atop one of the chairs, the detective could see the various questions flit over the assembled faces.

It wasn't long before someone raised their hand, a young lab tech from the toxicology department. "Yes Tracy?"

The woman was hesitant for a moment before asking "I heard that Detective Taylor was the one who built and set off the bomb that destroyed the lab. Is that true?"

Stella sighed, realizing she should have expected this. She had hoped though that the first question had been something simpler. "Detective Taylor and I built the bomb together to contain one of the robbers. However, it is unclear whether or not he is the one who set it off. The trigger was motion activated, so one of the other gang members could have been the cause. And until the official report comes out, we have no way of knowing."

This seemed to be the question on everyone's mind, because there was only one question after that, one of the medical staff asked how the lab had been repaired so quickly.

After answering Detective Bonasera scanned the surrounding faces once more. "If there are no more questions, I'd like you all to do an inventory of your stations." A collective groan echoed through the room. Once again Stella held up her hands for quiet. "I'm sorry, but everything needs to be accounted for. Ms. Gates did a fabulous job of replacing the larger equipment, but for insurance purposes it has to be done." She smiled, "Just be thankful you're not stuck filling out all the paper work." Taking that as their cue to leave, the personnel chuckled as they shuffled off to begin their gruesome task.

Soon only herself, Hawkes, Lindsay, Sid, and Adam were left. Stepping down, she turned to them with a smile. "Thanks for staying guys; I need to talk to you." With a sigh she recounted her meeting with Sinclair, and what he had said. For a moment everyone was silent before Hawkes spoke up.

"Stella, there is no decision to be made here. We made a promise to the people of this city to do everything in our power to keep them safe and always present the facts."

Sid nodded, "Mac made his choice Stella, and we now have to make ours."

She frowned slightly at his words. "_We_ Sid? Sinclair only said anything about me."

Now it was time for Lindsay to add her input. She smiled at the older woman. "Yes Stella _we_. We're behind you 100%, come hell or high water."

Standing Stella smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys, it means a lot knowing you have my back." Anything further was interrupted by a chirp from her hip signaling she'd been paged. Reading over the text, she turned her attention back to those around her. "That was Flack; they've got a DOA over in Strawberry Fields. Hawkes, you and Lindsay go, call if you need anything." With a short nod the two CSI's headed off to grab their kits.

"Well my dear should _you_ need anything, I shall be at my post." Sid said with a kind smile before he too left, off to aid the medical team with their inventory no doubt.

Finally it was only Stella and Adam left, with the latter nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. The first grade detective noticed and gave him a smile "Adam did you need something?"

"I'm sorry! I know I messed up by giving the gang my pass and all the codes, and I understand completely if you want to fire me, I would do the same. I screwed up big time and I'm really, really sorry Stella." He didn't meet her eyes during his rambling, instead focusing on his shoes. Slowly he dared to look up, anticipating the worst.

Stella however just stood there for a moment in shock before coming back to her senses. "Adam you have nothing to apologize for! Any of us would have done the same thing, even me. Frankly I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry that you had to go through that, and I wish we could have done something to prevent it."

"S..so you're not mad about me letting them have my stuff?" He asked in disbelief. Much to his embarrassment, his eyes started to water, overjoyed that he may be able to keep his job. "I had figured that Mac would be angry that…" Suddenly the anger flared in her eyes, and Adam was grateful it wasn't aimed at him.

No, the anger that suddenly coursed through her was not at the young lab tech in front of her, but at the ones who had caused him pain. "To hell with what Mac would think. Adam you're a great asset to this team, and a wonderful friend." Her expression softened "I'll never forget how you helped with my HIV test, not to mention all the other things you've done for us. You didn't let those monsters have anything, they took it from you. No one can fault you for that, and I'm certainly not going to."

Adam had to grab a nearby chair to stop himself from collapsing. In his wildest dreams he never would have thought Stella would be thanking and reassuring him. He had been positive that compromising the lab's security resulted in some kind of disciplinary action, if he wasn't fired on the spot.

"Now, I'm going to need a favour from you." She continued, watching the relief spread across his features. "With Mac gone and Danny out for a few more days, I need you to handle the lab. They're a good group, but don't be afraid to correct someone. I know you can take care of anything that comes up while we're out in the field. If you're not sure about something, ask Sid. And if you're still not sure, call me. Think you can handle that?" It looked like he was going to faint, so Stella gave him another smile. "Now, I've got paperwork to take care of, so I'll see you later." A response wasn't forthcoming, so the curly headed detective headed off to deal with the insurance people.

"Yeah, yeah, I can handle that, thanks Stella." He finally managed a few moments later. Coming in to work today had filled him with dread; he had just known something bad would happen to him. And instead, Stella had practically promoted him! It was only for a few days, but still. Clutching the chair for balance, he swore that he would do everything in his power not to let her down.

**

* * *

So there's chapter six. Wow, I didn't think this thing would be this long when I started it, and I've got a loooooong way to go.**

**There's a new poll on my profile (which I really need to work on), so please take it and help me decide! Oh, and please review!!**


	7. Danny Messer

**Author's Note: Okay here it is, chapter 7! I think I did okay with this one, Danny was pretty easy to do. Not entirely happy with the ending of this one, so let me know what you think!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own...  
**

* * *

Ya know, I never thought I'd miss the lab, but I'll admit it now. The others came back two days ago, but Dr. Lindsay refused to let me leave my apartment. You heard right, a _woman_ refused to let me leave _my_ apartment. Now, normally I wouldn't complain, but considering I can't exactly do too much, it hasn't been fun. Right now she's watching me like I'm gonna break or somethin'. All the attention is kinda weird, I ain't used to bein' waited on ya know?

As we near our office, the change Lindsay was talkin' about is evident. Stella's been made permanent head of the lab, and has moved into the boss' office. All of Mac's stuff is in boxes on the floor, while her's is already in place. IAB declared that the bomb was triggered by one of the robbers, but Sinclair apparently didn't want to risk anything. I been in places where the head honcho got replaced before, and it always caused trouble. But from what I've heard from the others, nothin' big has happened. Guess it's 'cause Stell's always taken charge when Mac had to leave, so it's kinda natural. Once he comes back though, I don't know how he'll take it. Hope it don't come down to choosin' sides, 'cause I know who I'll stand with. I mean, Mac's a good man and everything, but Stel has always been there for me.

Lindsay's off to trace, so I head down to see what Stella needs me to do. I know she's been dealing with IAB and the insurance company for the past two days, and there's a ton of paperwork. And as much as I hate paperwork, I'll do anything to help her. The door's open, so I knock with my good hand before entering.

"Hi Danny, how you feeling?" She smiles from behind the desk that's still covered in paper. Sometimes I think the only time it was clean was when it got delivered.

"I'm better now that I'm outta the house. A guy can only take sittin' around and doin' nothing for so long." I reply with a grin "So boss, what's my assignment?"

I get a look for callin' her boss, but I wouldn't be the same if I didn't give her a hard time every now and then. And so I spend the rest of the day with her in her new office, makin' small talk over paperwork and case files.

I take a cab home since Lindsay is still working at the end of my shift. Hate to say it, but going home alone is kinda nice. Grabbing a soda, can't have beer because of my meds, I head for my chair and T.V. It takes a moment for me to sit down and get comfortable, movin' too fast hurts cause of my ribs. I'm still flipping through the channels when I hear the door open. Lindsay has her own key so I don't have to get up and answer the door. "Wow, that was fast. I thought you said that trace was gonna take hours to get through." I call, wondering how she got done so early.

"Sorry dear, if you want me to leave I can." The voice is not who I was expecting, but it's one I recognize.

"Flack? What you doin' here?" My back is to the door, but I know it's him. "There's beer in the fridge if you want one." The refrigerator door opens and closes before he comes into my line of sight.

He's grinning as he takes a seat on the couch. "Ah, Linds had to work late and asked me to keep an eye on you. And since she threatened me so nicely, here I am."

I shake my head "I can't believe it, she won't even leave me alone in my own apartment!"

"Come on Messer, you can't sit there and tell me you're not enjoying all this attention, especially from Ms. Montana." Another grin from my annoying guest. "You know who's a great nurse? Stella Bonasera. Helps when you need it, stays away when you don't."

Now I grin "Oh really? Got a little TLC from the boss lady?" Though I'm pretty sure nothing's happened. He would have told me, I hope.

"Hey, have some respect!" Flack throws a pillow at me with a glare. "And no, nothing like that. That ship passed a long time ago, Stell and I are just friends."

"Good cause Mac would've killed you." At the mention of the former lab boss he snorts. "What, you think you could take him?"

"Look Danno, I came here to keep you company, don't spoil it." Now I know something's up, so I keep asking.

"You're not still mad about the Truby thing are ya? Guy was dirty, he deserved what he got!"

"No, it's not that!" Now he's up, pacing the floor. "It's what he did to Stella, just leaving her here to deal with this mess he's caused. Come on Dan, what do you call a guy who destroys part of his office and then leaves his supposed best friend to clean it up while he jets off to London with his girlfriend?"

I think for a moment before answering. "A rat bastard. Look Don, there ain't nothin' we can do about what he did. You're right, it's unforgivable, but it's not our job. We stand with Stella and be here for her. That's all we can do." A sigh escapes me as he sits back down. "You remember when I was accused of shootin' that cop?" He nods so I go on "Every time Mac looked at me, he always seemed disappointed and hurt. The disappointment I understood, hell I was disappointed with myself. Never understood the hurt though, 'til now. It hurts when someone you thought you could trust lets you down. And I dunno about you, but I'm not doing it to Stella too."

Both of us are silent for a long time before Flack speaks. "You're right Danny, all we can do is stand by and support her." Leaning forward he rests his face in his hands. "What do ya thinks gonna happen when he comes back?"

"All hell's gonna break lose. You and me know Mac ain't gonna take this, especially not after Sinclair and Gerrard pulled that crap about the Dobson case. But if he tries to blame Stella for it, I'll bust my good hand across his jaw." I answer honestly, anger creeping into my voice. The other man nods in agreement, knowing we'll both keep our promise.

* * *

**Please vote in the poll on my profile!**

**Next chapter: Mac is back!  
**


	8. Return of the Marine

**Author's Note: Since I wasn't happy with Mac's return, I decided to redo and repost this chapter. Hope you guys like the rewrite! This is in both Stella and Mac's point of view, I hope its not too confusing.  


* * *

**

As Flack and I step off the ferry, we can't help but look up in shock at The Statue of Liberty. Whoever did this definitely has our attention now. "It's your call Stell. What do you want to do?"

I don't have to ask what he's talking about, but I take a moment to think before answering. As much as I don't want to see _him_ right now, I know that with Danny stuck in the lab we're going to need the extra help. "Call him."

He nods but doesn't move "What are you going to tell him?"

A sigh escapes me as the meaning behind his question becomes clear. "The truth."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the pilot announces the final decent into JFK, I watch out the window as New York City comes into view. It's been ten days since I last saw my city or my team, and I must say that I've missed them both. I assume nothing has happened since I haven't heard from any of them. Then again, I'm pretty sure that the world would end before Stella interrupted my vacation.

Before I can fasten my seatbelt, the flight attendant informs me that there's an urgent call for me on the plane phone. Curious I follow her to the front of the plane, taking the receiver from her. Flack's voice greets me, letting me know that there's a crime scene at the Statue of Liberty and there'll be a helicopter waiting on me when we land.

As the helicopter is heading towards the Statue I can spot what Flack was talking about. What looks like red paint is streaming down Lady Liberty's face, but I'm almost certain that it's blood instead. Flack comes to meet me as we land, but only offers a short nod as a greeting. "Any clue what this is about?"

He shakes his head, "Got a lot of guesses, but nothing's confirmed. And Lady Liberty isn't our only victim." With that he turns, moving to the entrance as I follow him. There's something odd about him, but nothing I can pinpoint.

The crime scene is on the observation deck in the crown, and Hawkes is already there bent over the body. "What have we got Sheldon?" He looks at me for a moment before glancing at Flack who is now behind me before answering. The vic is a security guard, with Don now giving his preliminary theory on what happened. Hawkes outlines COD, another testament to how handy his medical expertise is in a situation like this. We learn that a second security guard is missing, which could explain the vic and her missing weapon.

A question about evidence of the missing man leads me to my partner, who is perched on the torch. Climbing the stairs I can't help but notice that Hawkes' behavior wasn't normal either. But I shake it off, in search of the woman I will soon learn is now my boss.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So what are we looking at Detective?" Mac asks from behind me. I paste on a smile as I turn around, allowing myself to fall into our usual banter for the moment. The torch wasn't the best place to reveal that I had been promoted over him. Particularly when the fight that would most certainly follow may result in me throwing him off.

After processing the torch I head back down to where the body is, not caring if Mac is behind me or not. I had hoped that we would have some time to talk once he got back, but apparently whoever decided to vandalize the statue had other ideas. Never thought that there would be a day when I was upset to see someone I had considered a best friend. Carefully I head over to where Lindsay is straddling Liberty's nose, taking blood samples. "What do you have kiddo?" I call down as Mac joins me.

She looks up and casts a glance at the man beside me. "I've taken twelve different samples that all come back as blood. But there's no way this is the vic's blood, her's is inside, Hawkes verified."

"Send it back to the lab, let's see if it's human." Mac instructs, causing Lindsay to look to me for verification. I nod, heading back inside to examine the scene again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Another member of my team acting odd. First Flack and Hawkes giving me the cold shoulder, now Lindsay looking to Stella for orders. Surely I haven't been gone so long that they don't remember that I'm in charge. We continue to process the scene, thankfully whatever is wrong with them hasn't affected their abilities. I hear Lindsay on a video call with Danny while Stella and I head down to search around the base. It seems that she's the only one who hasn't been affected by whatever the others have.

Before I have a chance to ask how things have been in my absence, Flack informs us that there are no witnesses nor surveillance due to the security system being shut down for upgrades. There is some good news though, no bomb was found on the island, meaning that this isn't a terrorist threat. So who could be responsible for this?

A uniformed officer draws our attention to one of the viewfinders, leading us to our second victim. We clear the scene and I catch a ride with Stella back to the lab. Apparently the indifference shown by the others has rubbed off on her as well, because now there's an uncomfortable silence between us as she navigates the streets of New York. "Something wrong?" I ask, only receiving a headshake by way of an answer.

We reach the lab and part ways, she to her office and I to mine. Or at least, what I thought was my office. All of my awards, metals, and pictures are missing from the walls and bookcase, which is also different. After a moment I realize that all of Stella's things have taken up residence in my office. I've left her in charge before, but she's never done anything like this.

I'm still standing in the middle of what I think is my office when I hear a voice behind me. "Did you need something Detective?" There's no time to turn around before Stella comes into my field of view, taking a seat behind the desk.

"Where is all my stuff?" I hadn't meant for the question to sound suspicious, but it's too late now.

"Your things are in your office." She replies, before turning her attention to the file in her hand.

"Stella this _is_ my office, and yet all of _your_ things are here." I watch as she looks at me for a moment before rifling through the files on the desk. She holds out a piece of paper to me and says "Not anymore." I don't have time to say anything else before Lindsay knocks on the door. "Hey Stel, Sid's ready for us down in autopsy." Like on the Statue, she acts as if I'm not there.

"I'll be right there." Stella looks at me "That paper should explain everything." She says, following Lindsay down the hall. It takes a few minutes to process the letter I've been given.

"_Detective Bonasera,_

_The Bureau of Internal Affairs has determined that it was not Detective Taylor who set off the bomb but a member of the Irish Gang. However, since that speculation has placed the crime lab in an unfavorable light, I am promoting you to Head Supervisor. Upon his return, Taylor will take the place of Co-head. _

_I expect great things from you Detective, do not disappoint me._

_Brigham Sinclair_

_Chief of Detectives"_

Numbly I walk down the hall to my new office which I share with Lindsay and Danny. As promised, all of my belongings are in a box beside the desk. I can't believe Stella didn't call me about this! The letter is dated almost six days ago, which means that she had plenty of time to inform me about my new position. It's almost understandable why she didn't call me about the scene this morning, but not letting me know about being demoted? That's inexcusable.

Grabbing the letter I storm down to _her_ office and barge in without knocking. It takes a moment before I remember that she's still down in autopsy with Lindsay. Resigning myself to waiting, I take a seat on the couch. "Stella, what the hell is this?!" I ask, holding out the paper as she and Lindsay enter, discussing the case. "Sinclair promotes you to Head of the lab and I don't find out until almost a week later?!"

Her expression is neutral as she answers. "There was no need to inform you. It wouldn't have changed anything, so I didn't see a reason to mess up your vacation." She calmly answers, as if we're talking about the weather. Before I can say anything else she's back to the file that Lindsay is holding. I hear her give instructions to check something before she departs, leaving the two of us alone. Her full attention is now on me and suddenly I feel like I'm staring down the barrel of a gun. "I was not told to inform you; I assumed Sinclair had already done that. But I guess he only plays messenger when he feels like it. If you have questions that's fine, a lot has happened since you've been gone. But don't think for one minute that I will allow you to question me in front of the team." She snaps, daring me to argue with her.

Now is not the time for one of our infamous shouting matches, so instead I sigh and nod. "You're right. So what have I missed?" I ask, hoping she'll accept my peace offering. The fact that I can't tell what she's thinking is more than a little unsettling. Stella and I have always been able to read each other, though she's far better at it than I am. But now her face and eyes are blank, which scares me. I've only seen her like this a few times, mostly when a case hits too close to home for her. And right now I can't help but feel like her lack of emotion is somehow my fault.

"While we were here dealing with the robbers, Adam and Danny ran into the rest of the gang at the warehouse. Adam received burns on his hands and numerous cuts and bruises. Three fingers on Danny's left hand are broken, and he's got several cracked ribs. Both of them have been placed on modified assignment, and Danny is restricted to his desk for the next month. Your friend Jordan Gates is the one we have to thank for having the lab rebuilt so soon. Any questions?" She asks after her recount of the past ten days. I can't believe I missed all of this, and that no one let me know part of my team was injured.

"No one thought about calling and telling me about this?!" I ask, immediately regretting it when I finally see emotion in her eyes. Anger, and it's directed at me. Just quickly however it's gone, wiped out like it was never there.

"Considering how quickly you left, we assumed you didn't want to be disturbed. And you can't blame all of this on us either. Phones aren't just one way, you could have called too." She reminds me, looking past me out into the lab. I turn slightly to see Adam waving her over excitedly. He gives me a slight wave before turning his attention back to Stella. "Now, if there's nothing else, I've got a murderer to catch." With that she heads over to Adam's station to investigate what he's found.

Once again I'm left standing in the middle of what used to be my office. Stella's explanation has cleared up quite a few things. Such as why I didn't find out about any of this until today, and why everyone is practically ignoring me. When I left for London with Peyton, I hadn't worried about the lab or the team. I knew Stella would take care of everything, and she didn't need me looking over her shoulder to make sure things got done. But now as I realize how my actions have affected the entire lab, I start to wonder how I'm going to fix the mess I've created.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? It's been awhile, should I just scrap this into the unfinished bin or continue?**


End file.
